


Nothing to be nervous about

by CyberpunkThot



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: First Date, M/M, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkThot/pseuds/CyberpunkThot
Summary: V has grown close to a certain Mox bartender and he wants to see if he feels the same.
Relationships: Male V/Mateo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Nothing to be nervous about

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired a lot by a certain someone who knows who they are!!

The night was young and a light rain was scattered across the City. It didn’t stop people from going out though, and that included V. He was heading out to his new favourite bar hoping to see his new fancy. This was an important night for him, he made sure he looked like he put some effort into his outfit instead of just putting on whatever didn’t smell terrible. As he turned another corner, trying to stay as much under cover as he could, hopefully he’d stay mostly dry until he reaches the bar. 

Another corner passed and V wished he was more proactive about getting his car fixed but it was too late now. Eventually he saw the glowing neon shining bright above the entrance of Lizzie’s Bar. Deciding to just sprint the remaining distance, V made a dash trying to cover his hair with his hands in an attempt to try and keep it presentable. 

“Back again V?” The bouncer greeted the young merc, her colourful raincoat keeping her dry plus an on brand umbrella for extra measure.

“Y’know me, just want a chill place to unwind,” V shrugged, moving beneath the umbrella.

“Sure it’s just for the atmosphere?” She moved to the side, gesturing for V to go in.

“Ya got me, the drinks always help!” V smirked as he bid a farewell to the Mox and made his way into the bar.

“Mhmm, nothing to do with the man making the drinks huh?” She muttered as she resumed her position at the front doors.

Inside the bar, V dashed to the restrooms quickly, not wanting to be seen too soon. In front of the mirror he looked at his reflection in disbelief. He looked a real mess. Hair damp and disheveled but not in the good way, his clothes a bit scrunched up from the journey but that would be an easier fix. V leant forward in the sink and sighed before readjusting his shirt, untucking it and pulling to try and remove some of the creases before tucking it back in again. He wiped his face with his hands before tackling his hair. Noticing the hand dryer V didn’t even think before putting his head beneath the hot air. It wasn’t perfect but it was a vast improvement. 

Once it was mostly dry he took his position in front of the mirror once more. V knew he wouldn’t look perfect but he knew he could make it work. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to push it back and keep it back. For the most part it actually worked, the slight dampness working in his favour. Finally happy with his appearance he took one last look at his reflection, though this time it wasn’t for looks. He needed to give himself a pep talk.

“You can do this V,” he stated directly at himself shoving a finger at his reflection, “you got this!” Taking a deep breath he shook himself off and matched out of the restroom and headed straight towards the bar. 

V’s heart skipped a beat when he saw the real reason he came to Lizzie’s, their stunning bartender, Mateo. 

They had grown a bit closer over the past few weeks of V’s frequent visits. After a kind of awkward introduction to each other, things had accelerated quite quickly. V had enjoyed his visit to Lizzie’s and soon found himself becoming a regular, just enjoying the atmosphere...and the company. Particularly the company on once particular bartender. V had begun making small talk with Mateo, the standard stuff: work, weather, news. Gradually it had gotten deeper, they’d exchange stories, V would talk about his crazy gigs, Mateo would talk about crazy customers. They would laugh at each other’s jokes, a casual flirt here and there. V brushing his fingers against Mateo’s as he handed him his drink. The other man giving a shy smile in exchange.

This time though, V would ask him out in a proper date, taking their relationship to the next level. He wanted to spend some time with Mateo outside of the bar, without the pressure of Mateo having to do his job and the many other patrons of the bar.

As soon as V say down, Mateo came over with a warm smile.

“I see it’s still raining,” the bartender ruffled V’s hair, reversing the hard work he had put into making it look good. Mateo pulled back and started making V a drink, sharing a soft smile with the man.

“Yeah but it isn’t gonna stop me coming here,” V tried to keep his cool, wanting to hide how giddy Mateo’s actions had made him feel. “I mean, the drinks here are pretty good,” he went to take his drink from Mateo but the bartender didn’t hand it over.

“Just for the drinks?” Mateo feigned offence, keeping the drink hostage.

“Well,” V leant forward a little, “maybe there is this one guy.” 

“He must be quite the fella to keep you coming back huh?” Mateo leant forward on the bar too, pushing the drink slowly towards V.

“He really is somethin,” V kept his focus on the drink, his hand tracing over the other man’s fingers, “I wanted to ask him something actually.” He couldn’t lose control of his nerves now. 

“What is it?” Mateo took a hold of V’s hand, lacing their fingers together, the drink forgotten.

“Uh,” why was this so hard suddenly? V took a deep breath, finally looking Mateo straight into his steely eyes. “I was wondering,” V couldn’t help fidgeting, “do you maybe-“

“Hey can I get another drink over here?” They were interrupted by another patron. Mateo gave a sympathetic smile followed by wink before leaving V to serve the other patron.

V let out a shaky breath. He didn’t realise how hard it would be just to ask Mateo out on a date. He took this brief moment to down the drink that had been made for him and he felt his nerves settle a little. As he watched Mateo serve the other patron, V couldn’t help but stare and get lost in thoughts of going on a date with that wonderful man. The thoughts alone gave V more than enough courage, this time he would say it directly.

“I’m back,” Mateo leant against the bar again, attention fully on the man in front of him. “What was it you wanted to ask me?”

The easy smile that Mateo was giving V really put his mind at ease and he wanted to see more and more of those soft expressions. “I was wondering, he took one final deep breath, “do you want to go out on a date sometime?”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m working on the other fics guys but there’s stuff going on and I needed some wholesome stuff to get over it a bit y’know 
> 
> hmu on tumblr @cyberpunk-thot


End file.
